Grace Lyde
by Hufflepuff district12
Summary: It's bad enough Grace is a demigod but now she's a witch! Read about Grace and how she grows up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 3 Years Ago

I look behind me as we are running and gasp. There are at least a hundred cyclops behind us.

"Luke there are at least 100 cyclops behind us" I whimper. Luke looks behind us while keeping a firm grip on my hand.

"She is right. You guys keep on running I will hold them off" says Thalia bravely. No, no why Thalia? Why couldn't it be someone I don't care about. I am not going to stand idly by and let Thalia sacrifice herself for us.

I scream very hard "Thalia, no!" Annabeth screams with me too, but this doesn't work. Luke isn't letting go of me. I try to bite Luke but he is smart and keeps his hand away from my mouth. I look behind me and see the first Cyclops pick up Thalia and throw her. I scream at the top of my lungs. When Thalia hits the ground she doesn't move. From that moment on I knew Thalia was dying. No matter how much I scream we keep on moving. Why? Thalia is family. Why aren't we going back to save her. I look back at Thalia and see a miracle. I see a tree growing out of Thalia. As soon as it grows to it's full size a barrier releases in front of us. When the cyclops tries to get at us the cyclops simply falls. I smile. Thanks to Thalia we are finally safe from the monsters. The rest of our family can have a happy ending. This is how the story of Grace Lyde started.

Chapter 2: Our first Quest!

Annabeth and I are sword fighting. As usual Annabeth wins. Drats! Why does she always have to win? Couldn't she for once give up her victory?

"Why do you always have to win? Can't you go easy on me for once?" I whine.

"It's my job to keep you in line Daughter of Aphrodite" says Annabeth smirking.

"Very true" says a deep voice. I turn around and find Chiron.

"Come to the Big House with me" beckons Chiron. I bite my lip. Could we be in trouble? Usually if Chiron calls you to the Big House it's a bad thing. I throw a sideways glance at Annabeth. No way are we in trouble! Children of Athena never get in trouble. Nevertheless we follow Chiron to the Big House. When we get inside Chiron turns around with a serious expression on his face. Uh oh, what did we do?

"There's a new kid at camp and we've figured out that he is a Son of Poseidon" says Chiron. Annabeth and I gasp. But the Big Three made an oath not to have anymore children.

"And that's not all. Zeus blames him for stealing his lightning bolt." Says Chiron solemnly.

"This is very, very bad" gasps Annabeth. I nod my head agreeing with Annabeth. Chiron, Annabeth, and I all know this is not just about Zeus' anger but also about the Great Prophecy. I still have nightmares about it. Annabeth fingers her Pearl necklace nervously. One of the pearls on her necklace holds the Great Prophecy. I can only imagine how many nightmares Annabeth has.

"Zeus has threatened there will be war if the Lightning Bolt isn't returned. You guys, the boy Percy Jackson, and Grover will go on a quest to find the Lightning Bolt before the Summer Solstice" says Chiron. Annabeth squeals with glee. I feel very happy for her. Ever since we made it to Camp Half-Blood Annabeth has been begging to go on a quest. She didn't talk to Luke for a week because he went on a quest and didn't bring her along. Chiron raises his eyebrows at me and just walks away. Well, well it seems this year will be interesting.

Chapter 3: Capture the Flag

Annabeth walks up to me all wet. Wow I wonder what happened.

"That son of Poseidon is really getting on my nerves. Do you know what he did? When Clarisse was bullying him he exploded the water in the toilets and made everyone wet including me" growls Annabeth.

"Sounds like someone has a crush on Percy" I say chuckling. Annabeth scowls at me and stomps off.

Behind her shoulder she yells "By the way Percy is on our team for Capture the Flag." I roll my eyes and go to the Pegasus' stables. I unhitch my favorite Pegasus, Winter and ride him. It feels so good when I'm riding a Pegasus. I'm able to think when I'm riding Winter. As I soar above camp I look down. I don't get why people say don't look down. There can be so many good memories below you. Luke looks up at me grinning and waves at me. I grin and wave back too. If I had to choose who I wanted as my brother, I would choose Luke. When I was little he was the one who gave me piggy back rides. He was the one who protected me and he still does it now. After 10 minutes I land Winter and take her back to the stables. When I make it to the crowd surrounding Chiron Annabeth whispers "Where have you been. You were almost late for the game."

"I went Pegasus riding" I explain to Annabeth. I notice that Percy is standing next to Annabeth. I nod my head at Percy and he nods his head back.

Chiron begins "Rule 1 yada yada yada. You all know the rules. I'm going to give you 10 minutes to hide your flag and come up with a plan. 1 2 3 begin!" Our team walks to the trees to talk.

"Everyone knows their position, right?" asks Annabeth. We all nod.

"Okay get in position" says Annabeth. My position is to stay at the front lines and try to keep the other team from getting into the woods. Annabeth's position is to stay in front of the flag and fight what morbid soul goes there as usual.

Just then Chiron says "Ready Set Go!" The other team starts running toward us. Luke grins and goes for me. I growl. Why does he go for me always? The first move Luke does catches me off guard. He almost gets past me but then I push him back in front of me with the butt of my sword. We start to do sword fighting. I'm doing so good until another camper interferes between our duel. Both Luke and the other camper start fighting me. After 10 minutes I finally get overwhelmed. Luke smirks at me as he slides past me. Nobody else goes at me. I look behind me to see how everyone else is managing. I see Percy fighting Clarisse. In the end Percy breaks Clarisse's electric spear.

Clarisse screams very loudly and yells "You freak!" Now I feel very bad for Percy. Clarisse is going to try very hard to get back at Percy for breaking her spear. But then again its nice to see someone making Clarisse's life miserable.

I jog up to Percy and give him a high five saying "You Rock!" A small goofy grin spreads over his face. The grin reminds me of Annabeth. I know Annabeth loves that grin a lot. Oh Annabeth and Percy would be a cute couple. If only Annabeth opens her feelings up to Percy. Just then Luke comes out of the woods screaming with our flag. Annabeth slowly walks behind him. I notice that she's smiling at Luke. Luke is the only one who can get away with victory from Annabeth. It's not hard to notice that Annabeth has a crush on Luke. But for some reason I don't think Luke is perfect for Annabeth. I have a feeling Luke will break Annabeth's heart. I look back at Percy and see a hound behind me.

"Percy don't look behind you" I murmur. My hand immediately goes to my sword and I take it out. That gets everyone's attention on the Hound behind Percy. The Hound stares at Percy and growls. The Hound takes a leap to attack but Chiron shoots it with a bow and arrow.

Chapter 4: A Start

I am talking to my best friend Silena when Charlie comes up to us and says "Grace Chiron wants you at the Big House now." When I make it to the Big House Annabeth, Grover, and Percy are sitting at a table with Chiron. I slide into the seat next to Annabeth.

"In order for the quest to begin, you guys need to start with something. Percy since you're the leader of the quest I want you to go to the attic and see the Oracle" says Chiron calmly.

"No you can't! He might be the one!" explodes Annabeth. Chiron, Annabeth, and I all share a look. She's right. Percy could be the one the Great Prophecy is talking about. If Percy stands in front of the Oracle and that's what the Oracle says then he could cause the downfall of Olympus. The very thought of what would happen if Olympus fell brings me shivers.

"Annabeth you will go with him" says Chiron firmly. Annabeth and Percy get up without saying a word and go to the attic. After 5 minutes Percy and Annabeth come back. Annabeth's expression is unreadable.

"Percy what did the Oracle say" speaks Grover for the first time.

Percy says "The Oracle said _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end,_

"So what do you think it means?" asks Grover looking concerned.

"Well I think the God who has turned is Hades. I mean he never gets invited to the parties at Olympus, doesn't have a throne at Olympus, and doesn't even have a cabin here. No doubt Hades would love to get revenge on Zeus." I point out.

"But then wouldn't that mean that someone from here would have had to steal it. Gods aren't allowed to go into other Gods' privacy." Annabeth says.

"So it would have to be a hero that stole it. Nevertheless you all need to go to the Underworld to retrieve the Bolt." Chiron says. Sensing that this conversation is over, we all get up to leave.

"Wait, Wait! What about the other lines?" Percy asks.

"Percy we'll figure out the other lines in time. Right now we have a start, let's build off of it." Annabeth says exasperatedly.

Chapter 5: The Three Furies

I'm returning to my cabin when someone jumps out of the trees and stands in front of me. I look up and see that it's Luke Castellan. He has a concerned look on his face. I scowl. What could this be about? It's probably about me going on the quest and how dangerous it is.

Luke begins "Grace I know you are excited to go on this quest and I'm happy for you but I would like you to reconsider it." HOW DARE HE? He knows how much Annabeth and I want to go on a quest. Well I'm not as crazy about it as Annabeth is. But still I haven't seen the world since I was 8. I want to see it again. I want to feel the fresh air again instead of being cooped up here.

"It's really dangerous and you could get hurt" Luke coaxes. Oh I'll show him a piece of my mind.

I smile sweetly and say "You're right but I'm still going." I kick Luke in the chest and run to my cabin. When I get in Silena is waiting for me.

"So what were you doing with Luke?" says Silena smugly. Just then I notice that everyone is staring at me. Why are they staring at me like that? Silena didn't ask the question loud enough for everyone to hear. Then it hits me. Those little Spies! I will get back at them! Everyone notices my expression and start pampering me with questions. I groan inwardly Oh why, oh why?

Line Break

There are butterflies in my stomach. It has been ten minutes since I left camp. No monsters have attacked yet which is good. Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and I all decided that going by plane was too risky so here we are waiting at a bus station. Finally the bus pulls up in front of us. We all climb in. The bus is already packed so we sit in the back seats. When we all sit down Annabeth takes out a book to read, Grover takes out his DSi to play on and as usual Percy takes out a chips packet and starts to eat the chips. I swear that boy is hungry all the time. After 10 minutes of doing nothing I know my ADHD will start to kick in. I bite my nails nervously. Annabeth notices this and hands me a book to read. I sigh in relief. Finally something to do. I'm about to read but the bus halts. Annabeth checks to see if this is where we drop off. It's not where we drop off. I'm about to go back reading when 3 old ladies get on the bus. One of them looks really familiar. Then it hits me. When Luke, Thalia, Annabeth and I were on the run we faced one of these ladies. When we faced it the lady turned into a fury. I gasp these ladies are furies. Annabeth curses in Ancient Greek and glares at us all to stay in our seats. The 3 ladies take the front seat. After a few minutes the Ladies say they need to use the bathroom and come towards the back. Quickly Annabeth gives her invisibility cap to Percy so he could become invisible. Then Annabeth takes her dagger out. I take my dagger out too ready to fight.

When the ladies get to us they hiss "Where is Percy Jackson?" We all stay silent. Then the ladies turn into furies and start to attack us. We attack too. Each of us takes on one Fury. Just then our bus lurches to one side and then the other. I look at the driver and see that his eyes are wild. He obviously has no idea what's happening. The only person who could cause this right now is Percy. Stupid Percy. He's making his presence known. Just then the bus crashes into a tree. Everybody immediately evacuates except for us. When the fury isn't looking I throw two of my knives at her and pin her against the wall. Annabeth takes out her whip and lassos the whip. Percy taking off the invisibility cap help Grover defeat the third one. We all get out of the bus except for the furies. As soon as we get out the bus explodes and we start running into the woods.

Chapter 6: Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium


	2. Chapter 2: Aunty Em's gnome Emporium

Chapter 6: Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium

We have been in the woods for a night now with absolutely no food. I'm really annoyed, why couldn't we have made it out of the bus without our supplies being burnt in the process? Suddenly a smell of food fills my nose.

"Guys I smell food" I say my mouth watering. Annabeth takes a sniff and her eyes widen. We immediately take off following the smell. After running for 5 minutes we end up in front of a building that says Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. Percy, Annabeth, and I start to walk into the building but Grover stops us.

"Guys I smell monsters here" Grover says nervously. Seriously? Monsters over here? You know what? I don't care anymore. If I don't get food now I think I'm going to die of starvation.

"Oh shut up Grover! All I smell is food!" I snap. I walk inside the building and the others follow me. As soon as we go inside a lady greets us. She is wearing a black cap on her head and sunglasses. I find that really weird. Doesn't it get hot in there?

"What are you doing here, children?" asks the lady.

"We got lost from our circus caravan and wandered over here. We were wondering if you would give us food" Percy pipes up.

"Of course. I'll go to the back and get some food. Meanwhile seat yourself at the table" says the lady brightly. The lady goes to the back and comes back with a tray of French Fries and Chicken Nuggets. I grin. These are my two favorite foods. As soon as the lady sets the tray down at our table we dig into the food. Suddenly we hear a hissing noise. What was that?

"Oh don't worry, my two sisters are feeding their pet snakes in the back" assures the lady. We nod and go back to eating. Wait a minute! Pet snakes? Two sisters? Hissing? That's Medusa! I look at Annabeth. I can tell she realized it too.

"Before you leave can I take a picture of you?" asks the lady A.K.A Medusa.

"Sure" Percy answers. Medusa takes a camera out and asks us all to pose.

"I can't really see you all, I'm going to take off my sunglasses." As quick as a whip Medusa takes her cap and sunglasses off. But it's still a lot of time for us to shout don't look. After we close our eyes we all start running in different directions except for me. I stay put.

"I hear you'll save someone from another world. All the better to turn you into stone" Medusa hisses. Right then I hear a noise and I slowly open my eyes. Medusa had fallen and her head was lying on the ground by itself. I look up and see Percy standing behind the head.


	3. Chapter 7: Horrible Nightmares

Chapter 7: Horrible Nightmares

We are back in the woods again. Luckily this time we managed to snatch some food. Oh my gosh! My legs hurt so much. If I take one more step I feel like I'm going to fall. Grover notices how tired I am.

"Annabeth we are all exhausted! I think we should call it a night!" Grover shouts. Annabeth turns around and nods her head. I fall to the ground totally exhausted.

"So who should be on watch first?" Annabeth asks. Really Annabeth? Why do you always talking about being on watch? Grover voluntarily raises his hand. Percy starts to protest but Grover calms him down. Great now I can relax and go to sleep. I close my eyes and find myself in a different place. Everything around me is dark. Next to me is a hole. A hole so deep that I think it never ends. Immediately I know what this place is. It's the Underworld. Suddenly everything around me changes. Now I'm in a room. Hades is sitting in a chair and talking to Percy.

"Give me what I desire in exchange for your mother" Hades commands. Everything around me fades and I jolt awake. I peer up at the sky. It's morning. I look next to me and find that Annabeth is already awake.

"Morning" Annabeth grumbles. Well somebody is in a bad mood. Suddenly I hear Grover laughing. Grover is holding a pink poodle in his arms. Aww, the poodle is so cute.

"Hey Grace say hi to sparky" Grover says.

"Hi Sparky" I say in a sweet voice. Percy walks over to Grover and I and just stares at the poodle.

"Come on Percy, say hi to the poodle" Grover gently says. Percy shakes his head.

"Come on Percy, do it for me" Annabeth says. This gets Percy's attention.

"Ok fine. Hi Sparky" he grumbles. The poodle growls and barks at Percy. Annabeth and I start laughing. Percy glares at me. What it's funny. Anyway why isn't he glaring at Annabeth, she's laughing too? I think he has a crush on her. I wonder how this relationship is going to turn out.


	4. Chapter 8: Echidna and Chimera

Ugh! This is so boring! I have been staring out this window for an hour. How much longer? It's so hard to control my ADHD. Anyway after we met Sparky, Grover told us if we returned her back to her owners we would earn money and we did. Now we are on a train to Colorado. Ladies and Gentlemen that's how I ended up here. Suddenly our train screeches to a stop. Oh it's the three hour break. Thank the Hades! Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all wake up.

"Let's go to the Gateway Arch!" squeals Annabeth as we get off the train.

I sigh and say "Sure." We might as well do it. There is nothing else to do. After a few minutes of walking and Percy and Grover fighting over a bag of Skittles we are finally standing in front of the Gateway Arch. Annabeth walks over to the elevator to get in. We all just stare at her. I don't know about anyone else but I thought we were just going to see the Gateway Arch not go into it. I nervously start to play with my fingers. The Arch is really high up. If we go that high Zeus will have a chance to strike us down. I quickly close my eyes and pray to every God I can think of. I open my eyes seeing Grover do the same. Now Percy's staring at both of us.

"We'll tell you later" I explain to Percy. He just nods his head and makes his way to Annabeth. Aww they are going to make such a cute couple. Ugh! Brain get back to the subject! I gasp. I remember something that I totally forgot. The deal Hades made with Percy, did he accept it? I hope not. Hades is just playing tricks with Percy.

"Grace, come on!" yells Grover bringing me out of my thoughts. I quickly hurry over to where Grover, Percy, and Annabeth are standing. For some reason I start to feel nervous. The only other people who are waiting for an elevator are a couple and their five year old child and a woman with her Chihuahua. I wonder if the family can see past the mist. They took one look at us and started shifting uncomfortably. But then if they saw past the mist why would they still be here? Wouldn't they be contacting the police? Finally the elevator opens and squish into it. The little girl starts giggling as the elevator goes up. I smile. The girl is sooooo cute! The elevator stops and we all shuffle out.

"Oh my god guys just look at the view isn't it amazing!?" exclaims Annabeth. I roll my eyes once Annabeth gets into Architect mode she becomes terribly boring. She is going to go on ranting like this for another hour.

However before we can do something the announcement comes on "The Gateway Arch will be closing in 10 minutes." Annabeth looks so crestfallen. Well at least we are not going to stay here for another hour. We all start to make our way to the elevator when a huge crowd is in the elevator. I hadn't noticed there were other people up here. The elevator is so full only two people can still be in the elevator.

"You guys go, I will wait here for the elevator" says Percy.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asks worriedly.

"Positive" Percy murmurs.

"Well, Grace stay up here" says Annabeth reluctantly. I nod. I know why Annabeth told me to stay up here with Percy. There could be monsters anywhere and they will do everything in their power to get Percy alone to steal the Lightning Bolt. But that's not going to happen with me around. I'm determined. Grover and Annabeth walk into the elevator and the elevator closes. Percy and I are officially left alone with the woman with the dog and the family. Suddenly the lady with the dog hisses. She opens her mouth showing her forked tongue and the dog turns in to a Chimera. I gulp. Well what do you know it's Echidna and Chimera. Oh Great. Chimera immediately lunges for Percy and starts snapping at him while Echidna laughs.

"I'll make him stop if you tell me where the Lightning Bolt is" Echidna cackles. Gaaah she makes me so angry. Wait a minute! I have to bring the family to safety. I take my eyes off of Percy and look at the family. They are staring in shock at the scene that is unraveling. Yep, they can definitely see past the mist. I start to run over to them but unfortunately Echidna gets to them first. She snatches up the five year old girl and puts the knife to her throat. The girl whimpers.

"Tell me where the Lightning Bolt is or this girl dies" snarls Echidna. Percy is lying on the ground and groaning. I have to help Percy and the family, but how? I rack my brain for some ideas. Suddenly I get an idea. Since Echidna's eyes are on Percy I can probably sneak up on Chimera. I disappear into the shadows and walk stealthily behind the Chimera. I take my dagger and stab the Chimera's tail with it. Chimera howls in pain and Echidna drops the girl. I quickly run over to the girl and pick her up. I hand her over to her parents but they shake their heads.

"We can't take care of her she's a demigod. Take her to camp" the mom says urgently. I nod my head and keep the girl in my arms.

"What's your name hun?" I whisper to her.

"Rosy" she whispers back. I keep her close to me.

"You insolent girl! You will pay for this!" seethes Echidna. Suddenly I notice that Percy is standing next to me. He gets a hold of my hand and starts running grabbing me with him. I wonder what he's doing? He jumps off the building taking me with him. We land in the water. Suddenly a water nymph is in front of us.

"You did well Percy Jackson and Grace Lyde. You have earned the three pearls that will get you to the underworld" she says handing Percy the pearls.

"Wait how do I contact my father? How do I get to him?" Percy asks urgently.

"I'm sorry I cannot answer these questions" says the nymph shaking her head and smiling sadly. Slowly she starts to fade away. Then everything goes black.


End file.
